Guardian of the Yokais
by Player 19
Summary: Issei found out the truth about his resurrection. He also finds out how everyone wanted him to be and what they truly thought of him. So he left, only to return later and show them all that he is more than just a tool. With Yasaka's help, he's a person who'll fight for those who treats him right as he swore himself to protect the Yokais at all costs.


**Prologue: The Truth Will Sever You Free**

* * *

(After school/the meeting ended) Azazel and Rossweisse left because they still have things to do as teachers.

We prepare for the school festival with the remaining members. Looks like Kiba and I have to do power related tasks.

… Then, I glanced at Buchou. She's looking at the documents used in the meeting and reading them.

… She still hasn't returned to her good mood. Hmm, what should I do? If I don't reconcile with her before the game, I'm scared that it might cause difficulties. Apologizing… it seems like she won't forgive me unless I acknowledge the cause and apologize to her… And I don't know the cause of it! Hmm…

It happened when I was having my head all puzzled over it.

* * *

The light runs through the top of the table. The light drew a circle, and turns into a shape of a magic circle…

… It's a familiar symbol.

"... Phenex?" Koneko mutters. That's right! It's exactly like Koneko said! This is the magic-circle of Phenex!

It's a small magic-circle which has the size to appear on top of the table, so is it a communication-type? But who? … DOn't tell me it's Raiser? What does he want?

I was in suspicion, but from the magic-circle, a holographic image was projected and the face of a young woman appears.

She has a high-class atmosphere and looks. She has her hair up and adorned with expensive looking accessories.

"Okaa-sama!" Ravel made a shocking voice.

Okaa-sama? Ravel's mother? So that means she is the wife of the current head of the house of Phenex which also makes her the mother of Raiser. She's pretty! She looks like she is in her twenties! Since she is a devil, I don't know her real age… but she certainly looks like Ravel!

[How do you do, Ravel? Sorry for the sudden call! I couldn't get any time, so I ended up calling at this hour. In the human's world Japan, it's still school time right?]

"Y-Yes, it certainly is, but why did you call all of a sudden?"

When Ravel asks, Lady Phenex says, [Are Rias and Sekiryuutei here?]

The one who was called by her is Buchou… and me? Why me?

Buchou stands in front of the projection, "How do you do, Obaa-sama. It's been a while!"

[Ara, Rias. How do you do? It certainly has been awhile. And…] The Lady looks around. Is she looking for me? I positioned myself where she can see me immediately.

"Ah, hello. I'm Issei Hyoudou."

[Hello to you too. This is our time meeting like this, isn't Issei Hyoudou is the Sekiryuutei. I apologize for introducing myself like this.]

"N-No! S-So do you have some business with me…?" I ask while acting politely.

[Yes, I thought I should greet you properly… Normally, I should go and greet myself to Rias who is in charge of the Hyoudou Residence and the academy which my daughter will be home staying at, but there were reasons why we couldn't visit…]

"... You know, since the demands of the Phoenix's tears are increasing, so maybe they don't have time because of it…" Kiba whispers in my ears.

Ah, I see… the House of Phenex are the main suppliers for the Phoenix's tears, after all. I heard that there are emergency demands on the Phoenix's tears and that they can't keep up with the supplies, so the Lady must be with it as well. That must be hard! It's much appreciated, seriously!

Buchou replies while smiling, "Not at all, Oba-sama. Your words would be enough. Please leave Ravel to us."

[... I'm truly sorry, Rias. For having you take care of Raiser after the game, and also having you look after Ravel…]

It seems like she isn't saying it with bad intentions. I thought they would hold a grudge against us because the engagement was canceled, but it seems like they don't even have a bit of it. There are so many big-hearted people in the House of Phenex.

However, for Buchou, it must be complicated. After all, she couldn't decline the transfer of Ravel and the responsibility for her.

Then, the Lady looks at me, [Also, Issei Hyoudou. Please ~especially~ look after my daughter.]

...Me too? And the way she emphasized the word 'especially.' Of course, I will look after her, "Y-Yes, of course. But Buchou is also here, and there are people who can look after her better than me in our club…"

[Yes! Of course, by entrusting my daughter Ravel to Rias and everyone else, she will have no trouble at the school in the Underworld. But, what I would like to ask of you is different from that. Will you, please, protect her, so no weird pests would come near her? By having the Sekiryuutei who has gained many achievements next to her, then both my husband and I can feel assured.]

"Weird pests?" So, she's telling me to look after her, so no guys would come near her in the human world? I'm also a guy, you know… W-well, I won't do anything like laying my hands on Ravel. She's my important junior! She's cute, but I won't lay my hands on her!

"I understand! I don't know how much I can do, but I will protect your daughter!" When I said that, the Lady made a bright expression. And beside me, Ravel has her face very red. Hey, what happened to Ravel? For a moment, the face of Buchou who appeared within my sight… looked sad… but was that just my eyes?

[I thank you very much! Ravel]

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

[You know what you must do? You have to support Rias, and listen to your seniors, and on top of that, you have to deepen your relation with Issei Hyoudou. As the daughter from the House of Phenex. WOrk very hard so you don't tarnish the name of our house, okay?]

"Of course!" Looks like the mother and daughter are talking about something. I don't know why, but Ravel has her face red, and it looks like she is filled with spirits…

[And lastly, Issei Hyoudou] The Lady talks to me again.

"Y-Yes"

[I hear that your dream is to become a High-class devil.]

"Yes, it is… And?"

[My daughter is currently my "Bishop." I traded with Raiser.]

"Y-Yes, I have heard."

[Please remember it very well. My daughter is free. She is my [Bishop]. She doesn't belong to Raiser. Very Well?]

"Y-Yes! U-Understood!" That's something I already know, but well, I just nod my head just in case.

Hearing that, the Lady nods her head. She looks satisfied… why? [My business here is done. Rias, Issei Hyoudou, and everyone, please forgive my sudden introduction. And it's time now. Ravel, behave in a manner where you won't make any shame as a lady.]

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

[Now then, everyone! Goodbye!]

* * *

**Flash!** The light brightens, then turns into a shallow light and disappears.

The greetings of Lady Phenex which came here like a storm. It must be due to worrying about her daughter and the greetings to us. Though there were things I'm not sure of.

I was in doubts and made a sigh. Buchou who was about to leave the room unsteadily on her feet appears within my sight. "Bu… Buchou, where are you going?"

When I asked, Buchou stops, and she mutters without turning around, "Ise, will you protect me?"

Why do you ask such a thing suddenly? I don't know, but my answer is obvious! "Of course, I will protect Buchou!

"...And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

And Akeno?"

"Akeno? That is obvious. But… what happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?" I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention is, at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone, "Hey, Ise…"

"Y-Yes"

"... To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

I don't get the meaning of this question. But, to me, "Ummm, to me, Buchou is Buchou and…"

* * *

The moment I said that "Baka!" She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot and left the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!" Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes… are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying? "Ise! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"

Saying that Asia goes after Buchou. Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded. Wait a sec! WHat's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?

"That wasn't right, Issei," Kiba makes a sigh.

"N-not right as in what?"

"That, precisely. Geex, you are so… I can understand very well what the girls are going through."

"Exactly! It's natural for Rias and Asia to get mad." Akeno also sounded mad. Even Akeno?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise." Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!

"Mou! Ise sure is a no-no! Poor Rias!" Even Irina was mad.

"You are the worst!" Oooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko.

I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?

I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno, "The current Ise will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."

Seriously? Is it that serious? But… It's my fault, right? My fault… I really don't know. No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me, that possibility is very unlikely. It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?" I asked my junior.

Gasper says it in an apologetic manner while twitching his body, "Umm… Yes, I think you are very bad." Even Gasper says that to me!

I felt down! That is when Ravel asks panicky, "Umm… this is my mother and my fault, right? I'm sorry."

Is it… Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phenex mother and child…

Akeno places her hand on Ravel's shoulders, "Ravel doesn't have to worry about it. Ise's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

Akeno cheers her up like that, and She started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa. It looks like I'm the biggest villain here. Uuu, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

Issei could be seen walking down the street towards his home. His mind still stuck on what everyone said. But, he couldn't understand what he did wrong. So, he decided that he would, for the time being, he should give them space and then eventually everything will be fine. He was still confused as to why they were mad at him.

For the next few days, Issei ignored the Occult Research Club as much as he could spend the mare minimum time required. In the time that he was away, he would go to the training room and trained himself. Ddraig and himself liked the results that were coming. In his mind's, it was a perfect win-win situation for both sides due to becoming stronger and others as the results.

* * *

It was the day that Issei will talk to some of the ORC members and hoped that everything would be fine. His mind took a turn to his dreamland where it imagined him doing exotic scenes with Rias. He giggled perversely as he felt a little blood leave his nose.

'_I'm coming, Buchou!_' he thought as he made his way back home after securing two new contracts. It was a good way to open the conversation.

Issei had walked in the front door and currently making his way to the stairs, Usually, by now, everyone was either getting ready for bed or doing some late night work, Whether it be training, devil business, or school work, the Occult Research Club kept themselves busy.

However, something seemed off to Issei. As he walked up to the stairs, slight murmurs from the main room caught his attention. His curiosity getting the better of him, the brunette made his way over the room but didn't walk inside. Standing right by the entrance, the best he allowed himself to do was listen.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?" that voice belong to Buchou. She was usually waiting in their room for him along with Asia. was there a meeting he was late for? He didn't upset his king.

But, just before he moved to walk inside, the redheaded princess spoke again, "Issei will be home soon, so let's make this quick."

Wait, they were purposely having this meeting without? Why? Were they planning something involved him? Did he do something wrong and planning his punishment? And his birthday was nowhere near, or anything that involved celebrating, to his current knowledge.

"Issei is beginning to grow out of control," Rias started with what sounded like disdain.

The brunette felt that and clenched his chest from the harsh words. 'Geeze Buchou, could you be a little more subtle…' He thought, slumping over with his usual temporary depression.

"I agree! His debauchery is growing unstable with each passing day. Worst, he has failed to confess to you!" Akeno spoke up, sounding equally upset.

Issei's first thought was a shock, seeing as the statement came from the queen who did perverted things to him every chance she gets. Kinda hypocritical! Then, turning into hurt in a deep sense. Were all the times he spent with her for naught. Was her hurting her heritage all a lie to get closer to him?

"I-I agree. I, too, am becoming troubled by Ise's perverted nature. I may have to stop being with him if it gets any bigger." Asia said with her usual shy tone.

Now this made the brunette's mouth drop a bit. '_Even Asia is saying that?_' Issei thought in his head, feeling his chest tighten from a sudden jolt of pain. If Asia said something like that, then maybe he was getting out of hand.

* * *

Issei stored the thought away before leaning back in to hear more of the conversation.

"Honestly, I wonder what I could have changed when I reincarnated him…" Rias said with hints of regret in her tone.

Once he heard that, Issei began to question the meaning behind it. What did Buchou mean when she said that? Did she actually regret saving him?

"... You can't change him from being a pervert. After all, he is the enemy of women everywhere. It's in his DNA," Koneko spoke up, still as emotionless as ever. Issei was used to her harsh words, but there was a hidden meaning behind them this time that hurt much more.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. Traumatizing someone can change their personality in the snap of the finger. Maybe if I left him dying a bit longer, he would be a little less perverted and would have actually been able to confess to me." Rias spoke up with no signs of remorse.

Not only was Issei shocked from what he just heard, but he was in pain from the fact she said that so casually. His own master and savior were practically saying that she'd let him die and reincarnate a shell of who he once was if given the chance. Whether or not she meant it that way, or not. Still said that she wanted him for what he had; for what he possessed.

The brunette looked down at his left hand. That was what she had been after the night she reincarnated him. It wasn't for him, it was for the Sacred Gear that laid dormant inside of him. It was because he had a powerful Sacred Gear that she saved him that night and it seemed like that power was still the only thing she wanted.

"There's nothing you can do to change the past," Akeno stated with a heavy sigh.

* * *

So, what did that mean? Did Akeno not like when he appreciated her good looks and kind nature? So what was the point of her advances? To try and shock him out of being a pervert?

"But, we can still change the future," Xenovia added, voicing her opinion for the first time. So, she, too, was in on this? And she didn't like him for who he was either? After, he personally requested for Michael to allow her to pray. Guess, she only saw him as someone to get stronger off of.

Who else was there to admit that they didn't like the brunette for who he was? That they were just using him…

"If only we could revert him to when we were kids. He was so pure back then," Irina spoke up with hints at sadness.

His own childhood friend didn't even see the good in him. It was what they wanted. No one contemplated how he felt, just wanted him to fit their desires. Power! Control! That's all they wanted out of him! To be either a tool or a toy to use when they wanted and put away when they were done. He was just a jewel, only to be displayed on occasions.

That's how they saw him? Fine!

* * *

"Maybe if I ask Onii-sama…" Rias stopped mid-sentence from her aloud contemplating.

"Buchou?" Kiba questioned noticing the sudden pause of his king. Following her eyes, he, along with everyone else, turned and saw what struck fear into their king.

At the entrance to the room, Issei leaned against the door frame with his arms folded and his head lowered. His bangs were covering his eyes, but the tightening of his lip showed he was in a bad mood.

Everyone began to ask themselves if he heard what they were talking about. If he had, how much had the boy heard?

"Ise?" Rias asked cautiously, using his nickname. The princess had hoped the brunette wouldn't be home so soon, but look and behold, there he was. What had he heard and how much of it?

The stature and lack of eye contact, he was showing that he was anything but happy. In fact, there was this almost lifeless feel about him. As if he wasn't completely there. The air was also much colder and the shivering feeling down her spine only furthered her analysis.

Issei had heard everything and now knew the truth.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me, Buchou?" Issei spoke lowly. His tone was void of any emotion and the pause before her title showed how uncharacteristically Issei was feeling. There was no affection, no love or hate, just… nothing. Almost like hearing what they said sucked any feelings he had for them out.

The group hesitated to answer. The aura surrounding the brunette made the group fear their next set of words due to the instability surrounding him. That meant he could do anything, even attack them, if they set him off. Anyone listening from the outside in could react the same way.

What if they were on the receiving end? Hearing the ones closest to their heart, discuss how much they hated their personality and rather have a slave listening to their every command.

Issei is the strongest out of everyone present and fully knows that is a fact. So, seeing him like this made them wonder if he would attack them or not. Of course, that doesn't sound like their Issei. However, looking at him now, he isn't _their_ Issei anymore.

"Answer Me!" The pervert shouted with anger that he receiving no answer.

The group still didn't answer could they say that wouldn't result in him attack them? That they were joking? That they didn't mean it? That'd only infuriate him more.

"That's fine…" Issei stated calmly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath or two. "You all want this trinket on display. This… jewel to show all of your friends. This rare find that possesses great power that you only want to use and abuse it."

"Ise, it's not like that," Rias spoke up frantically.

The brunette turned his head so fast that it looked like he might snap off. "Isn't it?" Issei snapped with rage.

Rias flinched from his tone, but fight the urge to look away.

"I heard everything, Rias. You would have left me for dead if it meant getting this emotionless servant. A weapon, if you called it that. A soulless sack of flesh. You'd have gambled losing me for good if it meant claiming my lifeless body, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" The heiress replied.

"Then what did you mean?" Issei asked in a low growl.

Energy began to gather around his body as the Boosted Gear appeared on his arm. Everyone saw this and was struck by the boy actions.

"**What. Did. You. Mean?**"

"..." Rias couldn't come up with anything. What could she clarity? It was clear on what she meant and Issei easily understands that. She had messed up and it may cost her, BIG TIME.

"You're a stuck up princess who I now wanted to know why I even consider follow you in the first place," Issei said darkly. Then, he scanned the room to fully know who's in this room right here and now. Everyone who he knew in his peerage is there except his parents. "All of you aren't any higher than she is. I considered your family and every single one of you thinks the same as HER!" He stated viciously, pointing a sharp finger at him.

"Issei, we didn't…" Kiba tried to speak up.

"Not another word or I will kill you," The brunette growled with his eyes glowing bright green as he looks down on the knight.

The horrified look on the group's face said it all. None of them could believe Issei threatened someone he would consider a brother. They really had fucked up!

"I'm not some trophy on a showcase, nor I'm a sword to swing around whenever you seem fit," the boy said while he turned around to face them. Holding out the Boosted Gear as he clenched his fist, "If you think, I'm going to take this and stay here. Then, you're sadly mistaken!"

"Purge!" [**Purge!**] Issei and Ddraig's voice rang together in sync. The command was something new to the group and was afraid of what it meant.

The teen turned his hand over and opened it, revealing what that true shock and horrible the group for a long time. Falling from his hand, eight, glowing bright red, pawn pieces as it clicked against the floor catching everyone's attention.

Once the pieces rolled to a stop, their eyes returned to Issei, who the latter held absolute hatred and outrage towards all of them. His eyes are in the same state when he first entered Juggernaut Drive.

"Reincarnate some other fool to follow your every command, Rias Gremory! I'm done with you! All of you!" With that, Issei turning and begins to walk away.

The group couldn't respond. They sat there as stunned, shocked, scared and everything in between set in. What just happened? Somehow, Issei had exerted his own Evil Pieces out, but how!? It was like ripping out one's own soul to remove those pieces, but somehow Issei is still alive.

* * *

"Issei!" Asia shouted. She shot up from her seat and began to chase after him. By the time she was out of the room, Issei was opening the front door. He stepped out into the night, not even acknowledging the blonde's frantic cry behind him.

"Issei!" Asia shouted. She shot up from her seat and began to chase after him. By the time she was out of the room, Issei was opening the front door.

He stepped out into the night, not even acknowledging the blonde's frantic cry behind him.

"Issei!" She called again, having run outside after him. The brunette still hadn't turned and continued walking without the slightest bit of hesitation in his step.

As Asia grew closer, she reached out to grab his hand. Just before she could, the boy turned and held his gauntlet covered fist towards her. She was shocked by the action and hesitantly glanced up to meet Issei's eyes.

The Sekiryuutei looked down at her with the coldest of eyes. They were no longer green but the cold in his usually warm hazels was anything but reassuring. There was no love or signs of affection. No positivity towards her at all. Hate and anger were the only things she saw staring back at her from the one who gave her a second chance at life.

"Stay away from me. You're just like the rest of them," he said in the harshest tone.

Asia felt afraid, seeing Issei like this. It was unlike him and the fact that he was leaving hurt her. He was abandoning them. Even after he promised they would always be together.

"Issei, that's not true!" She shouted with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Is that right...?" Issei questioned lowly. His eyes narrowed but the cold in them solidified even more. "I heard what you said, Asia. You'd rather me only be a shell. Just a shield to protect you but nothing more past that. You only want to use me."

"Issei, it's not like that, I would never say something like that. You're my friend…"

"Was. I was your friend. But you, along with them, have just burned that bridge." Issei then opened his fist to reveal a dark red orb, no bigger than a ping pong ball. Asia remembered the orb and her eyes widened at the sight. It was Issei's signature attack, Dragon Shot. "Now, stay away from me or I will kill you along with the rest of them." He stated darkly. His eyes flashed green once more before he turned on his heel and began to walk away once more.

Asia slumped to her knees, her eyes wide in fear. Her own friend, her closest friend, had just threatened her life. The look in his eyes and the aura surrounding him proved his words true. It was a promise that the next time she tried to stop him, he would kill her. It was traumatizing.

* * *

(Five months later, the main room of Hyoudou Estate) "Onii-sama, it's been five months!" Rias shouted restlessly at her brother.

"I understand this, Rias," Sirzechs replied. "But no one has been able to find him. I've had people searching every nook and cranny, but there's still no sign of him. And since he expelled his Evil Pieces, we can't label him as a Stray."

"But… he's not dead, right?" The princess asked worriedly.

"No! We haven't found a body, so there is a chance he's still alive. However, most of our searchers and some within our society think he already dead," the bearer of the title Lucifer answered.

"What about Azazel?" Akeno asked, moving forward to comfort her king. The rest of the peerage, including Ravel, was also there, listening to the report the Maou came to give them.

Sirzechs had released a long, exasperated sigh. "He's had no luck either. None of his sources have been able to locate Issei or his whereabouts."

The group only felt more distraught. What would they do if Issei was never found? What if Issei is truly dead?

* * *

**Flash!**

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the corner of the room and Grayfia appeared in a brilliant red light. Her normally stoic face was filled with urgency and what looked to be good news as she swiftly made her way over to Sirzechs. She leaned into his ear and whispered a few words to him.

The older redhead's eyes began to widen as the seconds went by and the group grew curious the more shock appeared on his face. Soon enough, Grayfia pulled away and Sirzechs turned to her asking for quick clarification. When the silverette nodded he smiled for the first time since he had arrived.

"Bring them in then," the Maou urged before turning his attention back to his little sister and her peerage. Grayfia, in that time, stepped out of the room with a magic circle appearing by her ear.

"What is it, Onii-sama?" Rias asked, watching her sister-in-law disappear into another room. Hope had lightened up in her eyes from her brother's ecstatic look. It proved some good news and she could only pray that it was about her former pawn.

"Someone has information on Issei!" He exclaimed, giving a toothy smile.

This made the group light up with excitement and hope, just as Rias had. Finally, after so long, they would have something to help them in their search for Issei. If not his exact whereabouts. Things seemed to finally be turning around.

**Flash!**

A golden magic circle appeared in the center of the room. The seal was something unfamiliar to all of them, none have seen it from any household or faction.

A bright light lit up before fading quickly, a familiar face appearing, shocking everyone except for Grayfia who reentered.

"It is good to see most of you again," a woman's angelic voice rang. Nine golden fox tails waved behind her and the golden fox ears above her head would twitch every now and then. Dressed in her usual shrine maiden attire, the one and only leader of the yokais, Yasaka, stood before them. Of all people, they never thought the leader of the yokais would present herself before them.

The kumiho smiled her usual friendly smile as she bowed in respect to the group. "I want to thank you for allowing me to see you."

Sirzechs was the first to break from his shock. "Oh, no no, it's us that should be thanking you. We have been searching for Issei for quite some time now. Any information you have is more than enough for us," he quickly stated, not wanting to burden his fellow faction leader. The Kyuubi looked towards the Devil King and smiled.

"Well then, I'd like to ease some of your burdens that all of you seem to be carrying," she said sweetly looking around towards everyone. "Issei Hyoudou is currently living with me."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. What had they just heard!? Yasaka had Issei in her care!? Then...Issei ran off to Kyoto and stayed with the youkai. How!? Why!?

"How long have you held him?" Sirzechs questioned, voicing one of many questions in the devils, and angel's, head.

"About a month and a half," she answered without hesitation. This only furthered the utter surprise for everyone in the room.

"Not to be rude, Yasaka-san. But...why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sirzechs asked, shaking away his confusion and surprise.

The golden-furred fox turned to the Maou. It was a fair question. She then turned to the younger devils, who also awaited the answer, and pointed towards them.

"Issei had told me of what they said," she answered, narrowing her eyes. "He was heartbroken and angered by their selfish desires. Something a boy, with an already weakened heart, shouldn't have gone through. So, he requested I keep the news secret and I did."

The group of young devils lowered their heads at the kitsune's words. What she said was true and they had made selfish requests of the Sekiryuutei. Through those five months, they thought back to the events and realized that they had self-centered desires. All without once thinking of Issei's feelings or reaction. But that was why they were trying to apologize now. To try and make amends with their friend, if they could still call him that.

"So why have you come forth now?" Grayfia asked, stepping beside her king and husband. Yasaka turned back to the silverette and smiled warmly as she reminisced about something. Just for a moment though.

"Because...he has finally decided to come here and confront all of you," she answered, shocking the group.

**Flash!**

As soon as the words left her mouth, a bright golden flash filled the room. It was much brighter than Yasaka's and the group was forced to shield their eyes. All the group could do was hear and the first thing to reach their ears was giggling. It was a little girl's.

"Hehe, Ise, that was really fun~!" The little girl exclaimed. Her voice was familiar to few but they couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

The light faded to reveal the young kitsune Kunou. She was laughing and giggling from the top of someone's shoulders, jittering with pure childish energy. When the group saw who was with her, they couldn't believe their eyes.

A young man, around the age of seventeen, stood before them. He had fair skin with long, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe. Around his neck, a necklace with nine magatama beads sat, the beads glowing a bright emerald green similar to the Boosted Gear's jewel. As the group looked closer, they noticed that Issei, now have fox-like ears and the same numbers of foxtails as Yasaka. The nine tails are reddish in nature while his ears are an almost blonde color with red hints.

"Yasaka-chan, please take care of Kunou until I'm done here," the boy said, lifting the young fox from his shoulders. "A spare room is out that door and across the hall."

Kunou pouted, showing her disdain for the action, but didn't argue. She was handed to her mother, who smiled as she took her, and left the room, leaving the group along with the brunette.

There was a long period of silence as the group stared at the teenager, who merely stared back with a blank look. No emotions towards them. No hate, happiness, sadness. Just blank.

"I-Issei...?" Rias finally questioned, breaking the ten-minute long silence. The brunette then smirked, showing some emotion, and folded his arms.

"Yes Rias, it is I. Your former servant, and devil, Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

**It's been a long time since writing a fanfiction to an manga/anime series that convince myself started my fanfiction account! This one is sorely based off on A shield, a sword, and a savior and will have Issei x Yasaka unless you wanted yokais to pair with him.**

**I was quite angry seeing that the Author of A shield, sword, and a savior hadn't update the story, so why wait if I give the story that quite good of the betrayed Issei fanfictions.**

**The opening part is a part of the original manga/anime but it's edited. In this story, there will be no Japanese 'manners' (I don't know how to spelled hoffices) unless it's family only. In this version as you can tell, Issei have been 'reincarnated' as a kitsune. In this version, **

**I like to say sorry because I have no sense of time of the DxD timeline, so I likely to messed it around and double sorry that he won't be pair or befriend with ORC once more. Since they betrayed and he won't forgive them at all. It's likely for Ravel to be the only devil that he will fallen in love with or befriended with (But you needed to vote at that of her 'importance' in this story first.)**

**Thank you for reading this and even more of posting comments, questions, or suggestions.**


End file.
